A Thousand Years
by myexcellentadventure
Summary: Charlotte Petrova was alive and for 800 years she searched for Klaus before finally giving up. Chance and a jealous Katherine bring her back to Mystic Falls...Rated M language, violence etc.
1. Chapter 1

__**A/N: I wrote this because waiting each week for new episodes is too much, and I loved the idea. I came up with the name before I knew what the original Petrova girl was called. But I think that Charlotte foes better for the story. So read on and tell me what you think!**

_The last time we met was in this very spot, do you remember it well? The grass was still green, the tree leaves still blowing in the wind and even the air as cold as ice, it was still beautiful. There were high-rise buildings and the only smoke bellowing upwards were the ones outside of our tents. They were proper homes back then and I remember you sneaking past midnight many a time._

_It's been almost 1800 years now, I just can't believe it. Not that I hate the 1800's, some places are still the way God created them, but most places are ruined. Our old home is full of stone cottages, small gardens and the trees are still lovely, it still has charm. But it doesn't have you._

_I'm leaving this where our home used to be, telling the lady that if you come back to give it to you. I know it's such a long shot, but I had to try. I've been looking for so long._

_But finally, I've decided to stop. If you ever want to find me then I've gone to America, I'm travelling around, as you know we can never stay long in one place. Look for me if you'd like, I'd love to see you again. _

_Yours forever,_

_Charlotte Petrova. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's your first chapter, Katherine and Charlotte have known each other for about 100 years now. Starts off in a bar in Georgia. Reviews would be lovely! ;)**

Charlotte's POV

It was now 2011, the world had changed so much more, I didn't like it one bit. But I had to live in it. The music had almost completely died. There used to be a time when people just played for fun and not for the woman and men that fell into their beds. One thousands years of living had made me a pessimist. I never used to be like this, but I just didn't have that much to believe in anymore.

"Miss, can I get you anything else?" The sweet young bartender had been giving me the eye all evening, he was cute...just way too young for me.

"No, I think I'll call it night. Thanks, love" I smiled at him and stood up to put my jacket on. The bar was still full of life, it was only 10 pm. But I was a little tired of the crowd, they didn't even know how to party and the dancing looked more like a strip show.

"Charlie Pierce?" I spun around to see my good friend and doppleganger Katherine staring at me with a big grin on her face. Given she was slightly crazy, but she was a good person.

"Kat, it's good to see you" I said, hugging her tight.

"It's good to see you too, what the hell are you doing in Georgia?" She asked me.

"Drinking my sorrows away, how about you?"

"Trying to find a good meal, there ain't much In this shit hole" She said, I shook my head. I was a donated blood kind of vampire nowadays. I was so glad that I didn't have to compel a human anymore to let me feed off them.

"So lets go for a drive and find somewhere, I'm always up for a girly roadtrip" I told her.

"Sounds great to me, do you mind if we go visit my friend?"

"By friend you probably mean ex don't you?" Katherine was one of the most predictable vampires alive.

"Yeah, and he's dating your other doppleganger. I heard you were here and I thought that we could go sort her out" She asked me so sweetly but I knew that she would probably rip this girls heart out.

"Not a chance, you know I don't kill family" I replied, she gave me a full on pout.

"Come on, at least help me annoy her, freak her out a little! I want my Stefan back"

I sighed.

"I'll help you get him back, but I will not make her life miserable" I promised her. She giggled and clapped her hands. She grabbed me and pulled me out of the bar with her. Katherine insisted on driving since I had had a few. Not that it effects a thousand year old vampire as much a human. She picked some pop music cd and blasted it loudly. It took me thirty seconds before I turned it off.

"Alright, I'll put on Frank Sinatra for you" She conceded, putting another cd. I felt better. The conversation flowed easily between me and Katherine. I had met her about one hundred years ago and we kept contact over the years, every few months meeting up for a drink or two.

"So where are we going?" I asked her. We had been driving for about three hours.

"A town called Mystic Falls, its quaint. I think you'll like it" She answered.

"Good, you know how I hate big cities"

"With a passion!" She exclaimed.

"I am a vampire sweetheart, you should know"

She gave me that Katherine-like smirk and turned her eyes back to road. I went to sleep not long after and like always my thoughts landed back on Klaus. No matter how I tried to forget him, he was always there in my mind. I had flings over the years, but after being with Klaus, nothing compared.

I was woken up by Katherine shaking me, she was standing my car door open. We were outside a small motel, it must have been lunch time already.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Twelve hours, though it took a while to wake you. We're in Mystic Falls"

I nodded and slowly stepped out the car. It was a busy little town it seemed. It was a saturday and people weren't actually stuck inside watching TV. It was kind of nice to see.

"I've already taken our bags in, but I'm going to go pay for our rooms. He was nice enough to let me put our things in first. Do you want to meet me at the bar? It's just down there" She said, pointing to my right, it looked very rustic and cosy.

"Sure, do you want some normal food for lunch?"

She just laughed. I took that as a no. Well that wouldn't stop me. I walked up the road and found myself in front of a place called the Mystic Grill. How original. I opened the door and walked in, the place was as lively as it was outside. I could smell steak, alocohol and wood. Slightly strange, but it smelt good.

I made my way over to the bar to order. I was interruped by a tall, pale (very good-looking) man with blue eyes. Though he didn't look very pleased to see me.

"I thought I asked you to leave" He emphasized the word 'leave'. I suddenly realized that he probably thought I was Katherine.  
>"I don't know what you mean." I said, trying my best to sound like her.<p>

"You betrayed just when I thought you wanted to help, though I shouldn't have expected any less. Though me and Stefan made it clear..."

"Charlie! I don't know if you've met Damon Salvatore" Katherine exclaimed, throwing her arm around my shoulder. His eyes widened.

"You're not..."

"I'm Charlie Pierce" I told him, putting forward my hand. He didn't shake it, he looked thoroughly confused.

"Sorry, Damon. But I want Stefan back and now that the originals have left I brought in some help to distract Elena" She said, Katherine never mentioned that. But then again I wasn't surprised. Oh well, as long as I wasn't hurting anyone I wouldn't...Then it hit me like a brick...

"Did you just say the originals were here?" I asked, now I was hurt.

"I didn't think you were still..."

"Screw you Katherine, stay away from me now. Or I might reconsider that rule about not hurting family" I snapped, then I ran out at vampire speed. I stopped outside the windows of the grill and it wasn't Katherine that came after me, it was Damon.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing that left his mouth.

"I'm the girl who started this whole thing"

"You're Charlotte Petrova?" He asked.

"The one and only."

"Then you know how to kill the originals" He stated. I burst out laughing. He actually thought I would help kill people I love?

"Get stuffed" I snapped, then I started walking away. But Damon grabbed me and pushed me up against the window. I let him think he had a hold for a second before pushing him off. His head hit the car behind him.

"I'm a lot older than you Damon, I wouldn't get on my bad list"

"Oh please, you're nothing like Klaus" He said, re-adjusting his jaw.

"Don't try me"  
>Although it wasn't true. I sighed and walked away from him. I had to stick around now though, at least for a little while. If the doppleganger was here, Klaus was sure to come back.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte's POV

"Charlie! Let me in!" Katherine yelled, banging on the other side of the door. I ignored her of course. She had hurt my feelings last night, I might be nicer than the average vampire, but I still got just as emotional and angry.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that you were looking for Klaus!"

"You forgot? I told you all about him, my first love, you knew how much I wanted to find him despite stopping my search! But you lied! So just leave me alone!" I yelled back. If I could cry, I would be doing it now. I put a singlet on and jacket over the top. The fashion had slightly improved, in a way. At least I didn't have to wear a dress all of the time. I put on jeans and shoes and opened the door. Katherine was still standing there. I locked the door behind me and continued to ignore her.

"He was eventually going to leave this place, I didn't see the point in telling you" She said, following me down the road.

"Save your excuses for someone else" I walked towards the grill again, I needed a job. Something to do while I was staying here.

"Stefan, what the hell is Katherine still doing here?" I heard someone say, I turned seeing my other doppleganger on the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes and made the split decision to go and talk to her. My curiousity got the better of me. I wanted to know what Elena was like.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows. What the big fuss about Stefan? I didn't see it.

"Katherine is somewhere else right now, My name's Charlie" I said, sitting down. I didn't care if I was invited.

"Charlie? But you're..."

"Charlotte Petrova" Stefan finished for her. Realization was all over his face.

"Well you are smart, but I go by Charlie Pierce these days. I wanted to meet your lovely Elena" I told him. I turned to her.

"I don't want to hurt you, I'm not Katherine okay?" I assured her.

"How do I know that?"

"Because I'm into hurting family, but sometimes Katherine really tempts me" I answered her, that actually made her smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you then Charlie" She said, putting her hand forward. I shook it, smiling.

"Now, this might a little delicate matter to some people...but I need you to bring back Klaus" I said to them both. Their eyes widened.

"Klaus, you do know Klaus right? The monster that..." She trailed off.

"I haven't seen him for a thousand years, I really don't care. Now that I'm that this close I have to see him"

"He's off with his family, Mikael has him, threatening to kill the rest of them but I don't think he knows how. Anyway, Klaus has left and I don't think he's coming back. Well, as long as Stefan is here to 'protect' me" Elena said, she sounded happy about it though.

"So threaten to kill her, turn her into a vampire. Or maybe I will, because at least I will follow through" Knowing I was close made me slightly more determined and a little less caring about what I had to do.

"You don't have his number..."

"But you'll give it to me won't you?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"If you don't bring him back to mystic falls, then I'm sure it wouldn't hurt" Elena pointed out. Stefan looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's Klaus, he'll come back here for _her_"

"I have a name, thanks"

"If he knows that you're alive, then he'll come back here! So no! You are not getting the number"

"I can snap her neck without you even blinking, I'm over a thousand years old, I have _a lot _more practice" I was smirking, I was right. Even though I would never touch her. Maybe.

"He's coming back anyway, I got a call from yesterday and he'll be back in town in a few days to get Elena" He said, I don't think that Elena knew about this judging by the look on her face.

"It's okay Elena, I won't let him touch you. I just want to speak to him, maybe I can drive him away" I suggested.  
>"Well, that would be appreciated. Now if you don't mind I want to have lunch with my girlfriend" He said. I flipped him the middle finger and stood up. I walked up to the bar to get a shot. I didn't care if it was the middle of the day. Being my normal depressed self, I needed a drink.<p>

The last time I saw him played on my mind the more shots I took...

"_Tomorrow we'll be married and all of this will be okay" Klaus whispered, wrapping his arms around me. He was so warm. I relaxed into his embrace. I didn't care about the warnings anymore. He was my Klaus, he wouldn't hurt me or my child._

"_I love you, Niklaus" I whispered, leaning my head back to look at him._

"_I love you so much more than life" _

_How did I get so lucky? I turned around to face him and kiss him on the lips. Klaus and I were what the village called a scandal. A wealthy man settling for a single mother of next to no forture. That and everyone had their suspicion about the family. Rebekah was the only kind one towards me apart her brother Niklaus. _

_Suddenly the door flung open and Mikael was standing there. _

"_Move away from her boy, before I kill her and the child. Your mother has placed the curse" His evil smile could never matched, not even by Klaus._

"_No, we're getting married and you can't stop us. I know that you don't think that I'm worthy of love, but Charlotte is different and..." _

_Sunddenly I was ripped out of Klaus' arms and I was in Mikaels. Kol and Finn were there holding him down. Mikael reached down and opened his wrist with fangs and forced it to my mouth. I tried screaming, it tasted horrible and I would through childbirth a thousands more times than drink his blood again. Soon he dropped his arm. The last thing I heard was the screams from Klaus then Mikael snapping my neck. _

When I had woken up, I fed on the first person in the village I came across, draining them dry. The bloodlust was too much for me to handle. I need my Niklaus to help me, I needed to see my boy again. But only when I was better. But he had been moved by Mikael to a place far from our village, been hidden. If there was one thing I wanted more than Klaus, it was revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte's POV

"Do you think I could pass for a highschool student?" I asked Elena, she rolled her eyes. She was nineteen, only a few years younger than me when I was turned.

"No, you're an old hag" She replied. Elena reminded a little bit of Katherine with some of the things she said. I was waiting at her house for Stefan to get back with news on Klaus. He didn't know that I was here. He probably wouldn't be too happy about it though.

"Thanks, but you look exactly like me" I reminded her. She sighed and continued making dinner for her and Stefan. I was planning on being out of here, I did not want a whole night of their PDA.

"Do you ever think about becoming a vampire?" I asked her, not liking the awkward silence.

"Yeah I do, but I don't think I want it. At least not for a long time, I still haven't lived" She answered, she seemed so sure of herself and only at 19 years old. I was impressed.

"Well, if Stefan doesn't stick around you can hang out with me. Since we're family" I told her.

"I might actually take you up on that, I've sent Jeremy away because it's too dangerous for him and..." She trailed off, but I got exactly what she meant. I was a selfish person at the same time though, if Stefan wouldn't change her, then I would. I needed family other than Katherine around forever.

The doorbell rang loudly pulling me and Elena out a trance. I followed her when she went she went to open the door. We both thought it was Stefan, but when Elena opened the door we found Rebekah Mikaelson staring back at us.

"You're hanging out with Katherine now? Wow, Damon was right about you being suicidal" She said, the whole family shared that same sinister smirk. It was creepy.

"Well, good thing I'm not Katherine" I replied, my english accent as strong as hers. Her jaw dropped.

"No...it can't be..."

"Yeah it is, and you can leave Elena alone. She's under my protection now" I snapped. Elena mouthed 'thank you' at me and I turned my attention back to Rebekah.

"What is this punishment for Klaus or something?"

"That was over a thousands years ago, I tried to find him, so maybe I am a little annoyed" It was fun tricking her, though I knew I wouldn't be able to hold this face for long.

"He thought you were dead!" She yelled.

"Technically I am." I pointed out. Rebekah rolled her eyes and then I broke out into a grin and she started laughing.

"I've missed you Charlotte" She confessed.

"You'll forgive me if I don't step over the threshold love, after everything..." I trailed off, pointing to Elena.  
>"But we were best friends! Come on! Why would I hurt you?" She looked shocked. But as much as I loved Rebekah. I knew better than to believe her right now.<p>

"But shouldn't you be just as strong?"

"She's an original Elena, and her mother's a witch. She could still beat me, though it's not to say I couldn't distract her long enough for you and Stefan to get away" I told Elena.

"Her and Stefan are not allowed to leave, Nik's orders" Rebekah informed me.

"Too bad, I'm taking them both away" I smirked. But then another train of thought entered my head. "Or maybe I will turn her into a vampire, he'll understand the whole family thing"

"You don't want on his enemies list"

"Don't be stupid, you know he would never kill me. You probably don't even want him to know that I'm alive"

Rebekah scowled. Stefan showed up right then, but took a step back down the porch when he saw Rebekah standing there.

"Come on, Stef! We were in love once!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not a ripper anymore" He grumbled back. Geez, this guy was a little over-dramatic.  
>"Right, this is a little too much for me. Shall we go for coffee Bekah?" I asked. I'd pick Rebekah over a brooding Stefan, even if I thought she was going to kill me. She nodded, smiling again. I stepped out of the house and waved goodbye to Elena and Stefan before following Rebekah down the footpath. I had walked here and so had she. Never getting tired was one of the perks about being a vampire.<p>

"You know that Nik cried over you right?"

I sighed, I knew that would come up.

"It's done now" I muttered.

"You know that's not true, what you and Nik had was real and a love like that..."

"Never dies, I know" I finished for her. But I knew that a thousands years was too long, it was way too late for the two of us even if he wanted to give me chance. But the fact that he thought I was dead still just broke my heart. He had probably moved on.

"He was interested in a girl last year" Rebekah finally piped up.

"Oh?" I feigned nonchalance about the whole thing.

"But she wasn't right for him and she only faked interest so she get closer to kill him herself. Suffice to say she should be dead right now, but Nik had a rare moment of compassion. She was only a baby vampire"

It made me more angry than it should that someone was using Klaus like that, or Nik as I was beginning to think of him again. We made it to the grill for a drink, Rebekah compelled them to give us free drinks all night, saying that it was my birthday, although with the ability to compel she didn't really need that excuse.

"I have a boyfriend by the way" Rebekah admitted, the alcohol had made her a little dizzy I think.

"Oh yes, and who is the guy that's finally tamed you?" I asked her.

"He's human, his name is Matt. I haven't compelled him or drunk from him once!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"You've always hated humans..."

"He's different! And he's very, very cute" She said with a wicked smile. I laughed again. I forgot how much fun Rebekah could be and she wasn't dragging me off to kill me either. So I wasn't going to complain.

"I haven't sex in a very long time, I need to find somebody" I told her.

"You should call Nik!"

"Boohoo" I said, waving my hand. There had to be somebody that would help me get over him for one night. But as I looked around there was a slight lack of 'eye candy' in the bar. Or it could the same reason for the last thousand years. I just didn't see them anymore, their faces meant nothing to me. I was pulled out of my trance by Rebekah saying that familiar name.

"Hi, Nik. Can you come back to Mystic Falls? I've found your doppleganger" She said. I grabbed her phone off of her and hung up.

"Bekah!"

"What? You want to see him again don't you? And the lovely Elena has my protection from my brother anyhow...although she doesn't know and nor do I want her too. She is Matt's ex" She informed me. I had to concentrate on every word because she was slurring, but I got it. Now I was just afraid of what I would say to Nik, or if he would even give me the time of day.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte's POV

I could hear the voices from the other side of the door, I closed myself in the spare room at Rebekah's house and refused to come out. Though Nik did not know I was here, he probably knew that someone was and that they were not human. Why was I so afraid now that he was so close? I had been looking for so long.

"So that's why the hybrids have been dying not long after..." I heard him trail off. Apparently they needed to drink his blood too. He had thought that what he had of Elena's blood would be enough and that's all he would get after she was 'killed' last year. But he was Niklaus Mikaelson, he should have realised that somebody would at least _try _and trick him.

"Yes, and now you you know your doppleganger is alive you can try again" Rebekah pointed out. Elena could donate a little blood and it wouldn't hurt her. But I sooner have her turned into a vampire so that she wouldn't able to be used again. Maybe I would be enough of a distraction. Though using Nik would be something that I could never do. I was nothing like my dopplegangers. I walked back over to my drawers and pulled out my jacket for my night out with Elena. I was posing as Katherine since the people of the town knew she existed. Having to act like her would be a stretch and she wore such tight pants!

"Who else is here?" Nik suddenly asked, as I pulled up the zipper of my jacket. I sighed.

"Don't kill me okay..."

"Please tell me it's not Katherine, I've had enough of that bitch to last me forever" He whined. He had not changed, well he used to be a little nicer I had to admit. Well, if I was going to pretend to be Katherine, now was a good a time as any to start. Rebekah had promised to play along because we were not sure how he would react to me.

"Hello Klaus" I said, opening door and giving him a wink. His eyes narrowed.

"Katerina, what the hell are you doing here? I told you that you had your freedom" His voice took on a venomous tone.

"I came back to see some old friends" I said, shrugging like it something I normally did. Katherine only had me for a friend, she didn't do 'relationships' anymore.

"I think you should leave before I rip your heart out"

"Temper, temper. To think I was just here for an innocent visit" I started to walk past him.

"Since when you did you think you could get away with talking to me like that" He snarled, grabbing me and holding me against the wall by my neck. I simply laughed and pushed him away, I was just as old as he was. The look on his face was one of complete and utter shock. His eyes started to get suspicious.

"I'm going out to see my doppleganger, I'll see you later Bekah!" I waved as I left through the door. Breathing out a heavy sigh of relief when it was closed behind me. I really needed to get a rental car instead of walking everywhere, it would look a little suspicious after a while.

When I knocked on Elena's door, a surprised looking Damon Salvatore answered it.

"What do you want Katherine?" He snapped.

"Really? You'd think that you would know the difference by now" I shot back.

"Hi Charlie, what can I do for you?" He asked, only a little bit more polite.

"I'm bored, I came to hang out with Elena" I answered.

"You really need to get more friends" He replied.

"You offering? She is a bit doom and gloom and apparently you're a lot of fun"

"Sorry, I'm on babysitting duty since Klaus is in town" Damon looked as bored as I felt. So I stepped inside, walking right past him.

"Right, then we're going to have fun. Do you have any whiskey on you?" I asked him.

"In the kitchen!" Elena yelled. I grinned and strolled into the kitchen. Elena was there already getting out some shot glasses.

"He wouldn't do any of these with me, I'm glad you're here" Elena confessed.  
>"What's family for?"<p>

"Are you sure that you're a Petrova?" Damon asked, picking up a shot despite his mood.

"I was almost a Mikaelson, but Nik and I never got that far" I answered, taking one shot and pouring another for myself. I promised Elena that I would buy her another bottle later.

"You know apart from Caroline, I can't picture anyone wanting that douche" Damon scoffed.

"Caroline?" Why did I get the feeling that I didn't want to know this?

"His girlfriend, well they never got that far" Damon immitated me with perfection. He was a great actor, I had to give him that.

"What happened?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"She used his affection against him, distracted while we tried to kill him. Needless to say it didn't work" Damon's eyebrow thing that he did was a little freaky. I didn't know who Caroline was, but I already didn't like her.

"Either way, he compelled her to forget all about Mystic Falls and she's gone" Elena added. I sighed.

"So, let's have fun!"

An hour and half later I was called into work because someone got sick. Damon and Elena gave me ride to the grill and decided to stay on and play pool. The job got a big boring at times, but the mindless chatter of these small town people was hilarious. Especially the 'older' ladies, they were big gossips. I couldn't really call them old. I was the one who should be in a grave right now.

Rebekah walked in a while after with Klaus beside her. I sighed. I was going to be questioned, I knew it already. So I got in first when they got to the bar

"What can I get the two of you?" I asked them.

"The house red wine, it's quite fantastic" Rebekah told me.

"Katerina, why are you here?" Klaus said to me, I had to concentrate.

"Because I have people to see, I told you that already. I'm not going to have this..."

"Don't be smart with me, I'll not let it slide again. You need to leave or do I have to compel you again?" Wow, Nik had been screwed over one too many times. Though with Katherine it was his own fault.

"Compel me, Nik. Because I'd love to forget the last thousand years I've spent missing you"

I saw his jaw drop, so I jumped over the counter and ran out of the grill at vampire speed. I didn't much care about who knew about me. I ran as far as I could, heading out of town. I got to Rebekah's house and locked the door behind me. I don't know what I was expecting anymore.


End file.
